pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Areopagitica
Areopagitica: A speech of Mr. John Milton for the liberty of unlicensed printing to the Parliament of England is a 1644 prose polemical tract by English author John Milton against censorship. Areopagitica is among history's most influential and impassioned philosophical defences of the principle of a right to freedom of speech and expression. Written in opposition to licensing and censorship it is regarded as one of the most eloquent defences of press freedom ever written. Publication Areopagitica was published November 23, 1644, at the height of the English Civil War. It is titled after a speech written by the Athenian orator Isocrates in the 5th century BC. (The Areopagus is a hill in Athens, the site of real and legendary tribunals, and was the name of a council whose power Isocrates hoped to restore.) Like Isocrates, Milton had no intention of delivering his speech orally. Instead it was distributed via pamphlet, defying the same publication censorship he argued against. Milton, though a supporter of the Parliament, argued forcefully against the Licensing Order of 1643, noting that such censorship had never been a part of classical Greek and Roman society. The tract is full of biblical and classical references which Milton uses to strengthen his argument. The issue was personal for Milton as he had suffered censorship himself in his efforts to publish several tracts defending divorce (a radical stance which met with no favour from the censors). Interestingly, Milton is not completely libertarian in Areopagitica and argues that the status quo ante worked best. According to the previous English law, all books had to have at least a printer's name (and preferably an author's name) inscribed in them. Under that system, Milton argues, if any blasphemous or libellous material is published, those books can still be destroyed after the fact. Quotations ''Areopagitica'' and its context Milton's concepts are ones which mirror the modern Christian world, and his justification for the freedom of the press is God's Will as expressed in John 8:32: ". . .the truth will make you free." The Truth Will Make You Free http://bible.cc/john/8-32.htm All of the defences he gives are predicated on this traditional and strongly theological defense of the need to seek the truth in all matters. Milton's theological views do not obstruct the true goal of Areopagitica, or the natural progression that stemmed from its interpretation: to relentlessly pursue freedom of speech in all its forms. http://www.law.yale.edu/documents/pdf/Milton.pdf }} Milton is not arguing for the freedom of speech for everybody: indeed, he excludes some Catholics from having freedom of unlicensed printing. Rather he argues for a way to further the truth of God (the truth which we are in search of). It is one which we will never know, but which we will approximate to by allowing some freedom of exchange so that we can learn more. As he puts it, With his celebration of books and free expression, "Milton's work.., according to the National Library of New Zealand, ...has shone like a beacon to book artists and publishers through the centuries".http://www.natlib.govt.nz/collections/online-exhibitions/milton/illustration A quotation from Areopagitica – "A good book is the precious lifeblood of a master spirit, embalmed and treasured up on purpose to a life beyond life"http://www.famousquotesandauthors.com/authors/john_milton_quotes.html – is still prominently displayed over the entrance to the renovated Main Reading Room of the New York Public Library.http://www.washingtonian.com/bookreviews/160.html See also *John Peter Zenger References External links *Online text from Dartmouth's Milton Reading room. * *[http://www.archive.org/details/areopagitica_0806_librivox Areopagitica audio recording], public domain solo recording by Moira Fogarty at Internet Archive ca:Areopagitica de:Areopagitica el:Αρεοπαγιτικά es:Areopagítica eo:Areopagitica fr:Areopagitica it:Areopagitica he:אראופגיטיקה ml:അരിയോപജിറ്റിക്ക ru:Ареопагитика simple:Areopagitica fi:Areopagitica tr:Areopagitica zh:论出版自由 Areopagitica: A speech of Mr. John Milton for the liberty of unlicensed printing to the Parliament of England is a 1644 prose polemical tract by English author John Milton against censorship. Areopagitica is among history's most influential and impassioned philosophical defences of the principle of a right to freedom of speech and expression, which was written in opposition to licensing and censorship and is regarded as one of the most eloquent defences of press freedom ever written. Publication Areopagitica was published November 23, 1644, at the height of the English Civil War. It is titled after a speech written by the Athenian orator Isocrates in the 5th century BC. (The Areopagus is a hill in Athens, the site of real and legendary tribunals, and was the name of a council whose power Isocrates hoped to restore.) Like Isocrates, Milton had no intention of delivering his speech orally. Instead it was distributed via pamphlet, defying the same publication censorship he argued against. Milton, though a supporter of the Parliament, argued forcefully against the Licensing Order of 1643, noting that such censorship had never been a part of classical Greek and Roman society. The tract is full of biblical and classical references which Milton uses to strengthen his argument. The issue was personal for Milton as he had suffered censorship himself in his efforts to publish several tracts defending divorce (a radical stance which met with no favour from the censors). Interestingly, Milton is not completely libertarian in Areopagitica and argues that the status quo ante worked best. According to the previous English law, all books had to have at least a printer's name (and preferably an author's name) inscribed in them. Under that system, Milton argues, if any blasphemous or libellous material is published, those books can still be destroyed after the fact. Quotations ''Areopagitica'' and its context Milton's concepts are ones which mirror the modern Christian world, and his justification for the freedom of the press is God's Will as expressed in John 8:32: ". . .the truth will make you free." The Truth Will Make You Free http://bible.cc/john/8-32.htm All of the defences he gives are predicated on this traditional and strongly theological defense of the need to seek the truth in all matters. Milton's theological views do not obstruct the true goal of Areopagitica, or the natural progression that stemmed from its interpretation: to relentlessly pursue freedom of speech in all its forms. http://www.law.yale.edu/documents/pdf/Milton.pdf }} Milton is not arguing for the freedom of speech for everybody: indeed, he excludes some Catholics from having freedom of unlicensed printing. Rather he argues for a way to further the truth of God (the truth which we are in search of). It is one which we will never know, but which we will approximate to by allowing some freedom of exchange so that we can learn more. As he puts it, With his celebration of books and free expression, "Milton's work.., according to the National Library of New Zealand, ...has shone like a beacon to book artists and publishers through the centuries".http://www.natlib.govt.nz/collections/online-exhibitions/milton/illustration A quotation from Areopagitica – "A good book is the precious lifeblood of a master spirit, embalmed and treasured up on purpose to a life beyond life"http://www.famousquotesandauthors.com/authors/john_milton_quotes.html – is still prominently displayed over the entrance to the renovated Main Reading Room of the New York Public Library.http://www.washingtonian.com/bookreviews/160.html See also *John Peter Zenger References External links *Online text from Dartmouth's Milton Reading room. * *[http://www.archive.org/details/areopagitica_0806_librivox Areopagitica audio recording], public domain solo recording by Moira Fogarty at Internet Archive Category:Books by John Milton Category:Political books Category:1644 books Category:English Civil War Category:Books about the media Category:Philosophical literature Category:Books by John Milton Category:Political books Category:1644 books Category:English Civil War Category:Books about the media Category:Philosophical literature